


He Found Me

by KeikoKaela



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, BoyxBoy, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeikoKaela/pseuds/KeikoKaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a boy who is forced to be a prostitute. One day while working his day job as a news paper seller he sees that One Direction is in town. But he has no clue what One Direction is. Liam runs into Jason and asks if he can hide in Jason’s news paper car to avoid getting mauled by fans. Once the coast in clear Liam takes Jason back to the hotel where he and the boys are staying and Jason meets the boys. Liam and Jason fall in love but what happens when Jason’s pimp catches them together? Will Liam and Jason’s love be enough to help Jason escape the cruel world of prostitution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

|Chapter One|

I sat on the corner of my news stand selling papers to anyone that passed by. My dad and night job was on the street so the noisy corner didn’t bother me. Yet this job did allow me to have more clothes on in the cold Detroit air.

Today the street was more crowded than ever. It must have been the busiest I’ve seen. There were girls all over the place in T-shirts, hoodies, hats and scarves all saying 1D.

I stopped one girl out of curiosity, “Do you know what’s going on today?” I asked polity. The girl was dressed in a red varsity jacket with ‘Z. Malik #1 Fan’ lettered on the back.

“Do you live under a rock? One Direction is here!” she exclaimed, running off towards a car that had pulled into the hotel down the street. Five boys got out of the car and girls swarmed them. Touching whatever part of the boys they could.

“Hey can I borrow one of those?” I guy with blondish brown hair in a feathery up-do asked pointing at the news papers in my hand.

“Yeah sure, um what’s going on down there?” I asked him.

“You don't know?” he looked at me in utter confusion.

“All I know is one of something is coming in some direction―” I was cut off by the sound of a girl screaming.

“IT’S NOT THEM!”

“Carp, can I hide here?” He said pointing to my cart I used to hold my newspapers.

“I think I saw them go this way!” A girl yelled running past me. A crowd of girls followed her down the street eventually disappearing around the block.

“They gone?” The guy asked from the cart. I nodded.

“Who are you exactly?” I asked. Why would a crowd of girls be chasing him? He wasn’t Justin Timberlake or anything nor did he look famous. He was hot I’ll give him that but he looked like an average guy.

“I’m Liam Payne. Please to meet you.” he said extending his hand to me.

“Jason…” I said shaking his hand.

“THERE HE IS!” I heard a shriek from the street.

“Come on we can’t stay here!” Liam said pulling me towards the hotel. I didn’t even have time to grab my cart.

We ran fast but the girls were gaining on us. Once we were in the lobby bodyguards surrounded the doors.

“Mr. Payne,” the nodded and cleared the way to the lift. We rode it all the way up, watching the light beep at each floor number finally we reached the top floor. When the doors finally opened I saw a huge room with bodyguards walking around it.

“Oi mate you made it!” A blond boy said coming out of the kitchen eating a tin of Pringles.

“Yeah, it’s crazy out there. Say, where are the rest of the lads?” Liam asked sitting on the couch pulling me down with him.

“Lou is in his room changing clothes. The girls took his shirt, beanie, and right shoe and somehow his left sock without taking the left shoe.”

“Any word from Haz or Zayn yet?” Liam asked.

“Nope, I’m worried about Zaynie though…” the blond said with a pout.

“It’s okay Nialler. I’m sure he’s fine,” Liam smiled, trying to reassure the boy.

I sat there just listening. I wanted to leave but I didn’t want to get them upset with me. In the past three years I had learned to keep my mouth shut and keep an eye on the exit.

Two boys burst through the door at the same time. They both look disheveled and had a few claw marks on their faces and arms.

“Zaynie!” the blond yelled launching himself at the tall lad with his hair in a quiff hair-do. “I missed you so much! Are you hurt anywhere? Oh my god what did they do to your face!” The blond yelled with his legs wrapped around the boys torso.

“I’m fine babe,” the dark skinned lad reassured him.

“Are you sure those girls weren’t to rough with you? Remember in Sweden when that girl managed to steal your underwear?”

“Yeah I still don't know how she did it without taking my pants off…”

“Li, have you seen Boobear?” the curly haired boy asked. He was taller than me but looked about my age.

Before he could answer a voice replied. “Hazza, where the hell have you been?” A boy said coming out of a bedroom in a striped shirt with red chinos walking as he was clipping his suspenders to the front of his pants.

“I had to hide in a rubbish bin, love. Those girls were ruthless.” the boy called Hazza said pulling the boy in stripes into a hug.

“Hazzabear you reek,” the boy said scrunching up his nose.

“Boys!” Liam called everyone to attention. We all looked up. The sound of his voice even made me jump. “Boys this is Jason, He helped me hide out. I’m going to change clothes you lot better not mess with him.” Liam warned getting up from his spot next to me.

“Yes ‘daddy’,” They all said in unison.

After Liam was gone the blond boy sat next to me dragging the tanner boy behind him. “Hi, I’m Niall. And this is Zayn.” He had a thick accent and sparkly ocean blue eyes.

“And I’m Harry. This is my Boobear, Louis.” Harry said swinging an arm around the boy in suspenders. I just stared at them, not saying anything. I wasn’t big on meeting new people with in a place I was not accustoming to.

“Hello?” Niall said waving his hand in front of my face causing me to blink a couple of times.

“Do you not talk?” Louis asked getting into my face to look at me closer. As if you could tell if someone is mute just by looking at them.

“I can talk” I mumbled looking away from them.

“That’s good. Well why aren’t you taking pictures of us? Did you forget your camera on the way up? I could take one and send it to you if you if you want?” Harry asked pulling out his iPhone.

“Why would I want your picture?”

They all burst out laughing, “Who wouldn’t want our picture? Were ONE DIRECTION” Zayn chuckled.

“Who?”

“One Direction? Louis ‘The Tommo’ Tomlinson? Niall ‘The Leprechaun’ Horan? Zayn ‘The Bradford Bad Boi’? Harry Styles the cheeky lad with heavenly curls? The cupcake? Dates older women? Loves pussycats?” Harry questioned, his eyes widen as I looked at him in confusion.

“Doesn’t ring a bell, well I have to go now, bye.” I said heading to the door. I rushed to the lift and pushed the lobby button. I sighed as the doors shut slowly.

Before they could they were yanked apart. I jumped almost a feet off the ground. The doors were yanked open in there stood Liam in a pair of jeans and a shirt that said ‘my box is bigger than yours’ whatever that means.

“Where you going?” Liam asked with a smirk.

“I can’t stay…I’ll get in trouble.” Collin didn’t like when people were gone for too long. And if he noticed I was gone I would surely get punished.

“Can I walk you home? Please?” Liam asked. He had this puppy dog look that was almost irresistible, almost.

“I’m not allowed to have guest over.”

“Can I see you again? You did save my life and I’d like to repay you.” Liam smiled hopefully. I only shrugged and let the lift doors close. I couldn’t say yes to him but his sexy adorable puppy dog face was too sexy to say no.

When I got ‘home’ Collin wasn’t there. I went to my room that the rest of the boys in the ring. There are nine of us, Connor, Mason, Eli, Grant, Alex, Peter, Aston, Sam, and me. I was the youngest being only seventeen but I had been living here the longest. My stepmom sold me to Collin for $5,000 when I was fifteen.

“How long has he been gone?” I asked Eli, who was sitting on his and Grant’s bed. They had been together for about two years. I know the relationship must be hard seeing the other go off with strange men each night. Only a few times did they fight but it was never about cheating. Both of them knew very well that you had no choice in the men you slept with. You slept will whoever bought you for the night. If you disobeyed Collin you don't want to know what will happen to you.

Blake tried to steal money from Collin and run away but Collin tracked him all the way to North Dakota. Collin’s boys brought him back and Collin took him into the shed behind the house. Only Collin came out. He had this satisfied smirk on his face with the same evil glint in his eyes he’s always had.

“Six hours ago. He took Grant, Alex, Sam, Brook, and Lisa with him…” was all Eli said I could tell he was torn about it. The main danger was not the costumers that we had to service but the chance that Collin might sell you off at an auction. When he sells you only means one thing, the local customers aren’t into you anymore. This happed a few times in the past. So we all do our best to keep our appearance so that they didn’t get tired of us.

Suddenly we heard the door burst open downstairs. “EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS NOW” Collin was back and if you weren’t in the house when he got back you had to sleep in the ‘dog house’ for a week.

Once we got down stairs I saw that there were two new girls sitting on the couch and standing up were Grant and Sam along with two other boys.

“Okay kids meet the fresh meat. This is Donna and Amy,” he said pointing to the two blonds on the couch. They looked like they had been starved and they were older than me. “Then these studs are Manny and Rico,” he nodded towards the Mexican looking twin boys that stood at six feet. “Make room for them in the rooms I have work to do.” Collin said going into his room.

We filled them up to the rooms and got them settled. “Guys you may only whisper when Collin is home. No one goes down stairs while he’s home unless he calls you. No one begs for anything. We as a family will provide for each other. We only buy clothes when the old ones are not wearable.” I told them. I have the softest voice and I had been here the longest so I was some-what of a veteran and was the one to tell everyone the rules. They all nodded. There were only three beds so everyone always had to share. Eli and Grant; Peter, Sam and Aston; Connor and Mason; and Manny and Rico got beds. I usually shared with Alex but since he was sold I opted for the floor and gave the twins my bed.

When I woke up I went to work again and saw the same car/limo from yesterday pull up to the hotel across the street. There wasn’t much of a crowd just a few girls.

The boys I met yesterday exited the car and went their separate ways after talking to the girls for a bit. Niall and Zayn went inside the hotel and Harry and Louis started down the street. Liam turned and saw me. He quickly jogged across the street to where I was standing.

“Hey!” Liam said running his hand threw his hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt with navy sleeves and white trainers. I nodded my greeting and he just smiled.

“I was hoping I would see you here. Me and the guys were at the Cobo Center last night and had interviews all morning but I’m glad I had time to see you.” He smiled then his eyes widened. “I almost forgot. I got you something.” He pulled something out of his back pocket. He handed me a small rectangular box. “Go on, open it.” Liam urged with a shy smile.

I slightly opened the box and saw that there was a white slip over paper with a phone number on it. “What’s this?”

“It’s my phone number. We’re leaving tomorrow and I didn’t want to leave without giving it to you.” Liam blushed.

“I um… don’t have a phone…” I stared down at my feet. Collin never let me have anything but the necessities of food, water and clothes. Besides that he took everything.

“Well do you wanna have mine? I can always get a new one,” Liam volunteered, fishing it out of his pocket. It was a black iPhone with a Toy Story case.

“Toy Story?” I giggled. He blushed and handed me the phone.

“It’s my favorite film,” he said shyly. Liam was actually quite cute. His eyes were a chocolaty brown that brightened when he smiled. His eyebrows were big and bushy but still adorable.

“Are you sure you want me to keep this?” I mumbled. I didn’t want him to get in trouble for not having it.

“It’s totally fine. I can get a new one before we even get on the plane.” He must be rich. He had movie star good looks and he never really told me what he did for a living. He looked older than me but only by a few years. “Well I gotta go. Our flight leaves in an hour and I better start packing.” Liam said but he didn’t make a move to leave.

“Bye,” I looked at my feet again and blushed. I started to turn away when he grabbed my hand and whirled me back around.

“Wait, um, I wanted to do this before I left,” He lifted his hand to cup my cheek and leaned in towards me. I knew he was going to kiss me. I didn’t get kissed by people I like. All of my previous kisses were forced by the costumers. But I felt like I wanted Liam to kiss me, but my conscious was telling me not to jump into this.

Liam’s lips brushed mine when a voice yelled his name, “Liam!” He groaned and back away.

“I’ll text you when we land. I promise.” He called as he ran across the street. I nodded and got back to work.

Selling papers got me money for the others in the ring. Collin didn’t know we had our own money, so we had to spend what we earned quickly. I think I know where to hide Liam’s phone but it would be risky taken it into the house….

Liam hadn’t texted me until almost 3am. I sat on the floor near the closet. I had decided to hide Liam’s phone in between the loose floor boards in the back of the closet. Though, I could only have it one for short amounts of time. The battery went down by 5% each day. By this rate the phone would die by the end of the week.

FROM: 00XXXXX3572

TO: Liam Payne

Management said tht we hve a holiday coming up in 2wks.

Me & the boys have 3wks off.

Meet me @ ur news stand Oct 5th @ 9am.

-Liam

I would have never guessed those would be the most terrifying and eventful five weeks of my entire seventeen years of existence.


	2. Waiting

|Chapter Two>>Waiting|  
Collin had us dressed in our nightly attire. It was Friday Night which was the peak of ‘sales’ of the week. The boys in the ring wore shorts that were too tight and showed off our bulges and only a sweatshirt that was unzipped to reveal our torsos, while the girls wore short dresses that exposed their ‘assets’. Collin liked us to look professional and not like the average cheap sluts. Even though we were treated like it.   
“How much?” A man asked nodding at me. He was wearing a baseball hat that covered his eyes and a trench coat. All the costumers usually dressed mysterious it was nothing unusual.  
“1K for and hour.9k for the night,” Collin informed him.   
The named nodded and handed over a clip of bills. “Two hours” Collin nodded and shoved me in the guy’s direction.   
“Better bring him back. Just as you got him” Collin warned.  
The man led me to his car. I got in and he drove to his flat. “Get out” was all he said. Once inside I was pushed inside and striped of my clothes.  
Without another word the man pushed me onto the bed and got down to his business. I don't know why but I felt as if I was betraying Liam. He was a nice guy from what I could tell from the short time I’ve known him.   
As the man relentlessly started pounding my hole I started to cry. Not because of the pain I was in but that it was not Liam. What had I done to deserve to be treated like this? Why did dad have to die? He left me with the cold heartless bitch. For a few years I felt like Cinderella. My wicked stepmother made me bend to her every whim. I had waited but my Prince Charming never came for me.   
I had just turned fifteen when my stepmom picked me up after school. She completely bypassed the house and headed to the place that is now my ‘home’. Collin had me strip down to my boxers. He looked me over and made sure I didn’t have any scars that would lower my appeal. After that was done he and my stepmother took me to a clinic to get tested. I passed with flying colors of course because then I had still been a virgin. At the end of the day my step mom walked away with $5,000 and me a key to my personal hell.  
My mind came back to the present when I noticed that the man was done. He pushed me into the bathroom to clean myself up. Once I was finished the man took a shower, leaving me locked in his room.  
I sat on his bed as the shower was running. I looked around his room and saw that it was cluttered with clothes, dirty plates, a TV that was crowded with DVDs out of their cases. Me being somewhat of a ‘neat freak’ fought the urge to tidy up. I had learned the hard way not to touch things in the costumer’s houses.  
As I continued to look around I saw the thing I would risk my life for…An iPhone charger.  
I needed it. The man could by himself a new one. Hell, if he could blow two thousand dollars in one night he had to be loaded.   
I quickly snatched it from the floor and stuffed it up my jacket sleeve. I sat up straight and waited for the water to turn off.  
The man dropped me off and I got back in line with the others. The night was getting close to the end, which I was grateful of. I was glad Collin made us start walking towards the van without checking us, which he did occasionally.   
The van was dark blue with tinted windows. It had three rows in the back, which counted nine seats in total. Collin never let the girls and guys mix because he didn’t want us to fraternize with each other. But we did anyways while he wasn’t around.  
The girls took the furthest back row in boys in the front. I felt the need to protect the girls from Collin. I had failed to do so before but now I will try harder, hoping it won’t end up like last time.   
Two years ago Collin bought Jessie. Jessie and I had become close. She was like a sister to me. She was the same age as me and acted like my twin. Yet she was braver and stronger than I was or will ever be. Only a few months of having her in the ring Collin called her into his office.  
When she came out she looked a bit shaken but other than that she was unfazed by whatever had gone on in there.   
“What’d he say?” I asked as I braided her hair into a fishtail.  
“He told me I had to stay from you. That he thinks were sleeping together. I mean who would know that were just friends. And I wouldn’t date anyone here,” I had a feeling that Jess was asexual. She didn’t mind that she was getting sold every night. She had told me that she ran away from her foster home because her foster-mom tried to rape her. So I knew she wasn’t into girls anymore after that. But yet she didn’t think any celebrity guy was hot nor any guy around town.   
“But maybe we shouldn’t hang out so much. It’d be safer…” But Jess wouldn’t have any of that. She was younger than me yet she was a lot braver.   
Not even a week later Collin loaded Jess and I up into the van. It was just us in the furthest row from Collin.   
It was a three-hour drive until I saw a sign that said ‘Welcome to Ohio!’ Collin stopped at this warehouse on the side of a back road and told us to get out.   
Jessie and I were led into a room where there were others like Jess and I. They looked pale, skinny, dirty and scared.  
“Stay put. I’ma go get y’all put in the auction.” Collin said pushing us into the line of people. Jess grabbed my hand and smiled.   
“Don’t worry, Jay. No one wants to buy us. We’ll be back at the house in a few hours then we’ll have a sleepover in the attic again.” I smiled back at her, believing her at the time. In the line of people there were girls with bigger breast than Jessie and guys with more impressive tools than me. But I now knew that she was wrong. Everything was not going to go back to ‘normal.’   
Collin came back and told us to take off our clothes and that we could have them back later. We did as we were told and stripped down to nothing. I tried to cover myself up but Jess slapped my hand away.   
“We’ll only get in trouble,” she murmured. They called us out one by one. When Jess was called she was pushed onto the stage.  
“This is Jessie. She’s fifteen, perky breast, tight pussy, and not a single bruise.” The auctioneer said into the microphone.   
“Now she’s starting for $7,000.” There were murmurs of the crowd and my heart started to pound. I had been to auctions before and they mostly bought girls. This lowered the chances I would be bought but heightened Jessie’s chances of being sold.  
“$6,500”  
“Nope, starting at $7,000, slip says price doesn’t go down. Buy or pass?” There was a silence. Slow but silence. I could hear my heart pumping and the chatter of the crowd. Pass, pass, pass, pass. I chanted in my head. The auctioneer glanced around quickly then shouted.  
“SOLD FOR $7,000!”   
“No!” I cried running onto the stage wrapping my arms around Jess protectively. “You can’t take her! I won’t let you” I yelled. I knew we must have looked a sight. We both were naked and being pulled apart by the auctioneer and Collin.   
“Stop fighting Jay! I’ll be okay!” She said and tried to smile through her tears. Collin dragged me back to the van and didn’t give me my clothes like he promised.  
I wasn’t able to protect her and I regret that day the most out of all. When I got home with the others I went straight to the boys’ room. I hurriedly put the charger into the hiding pot I had made under the floor board.  
“You should hide that better. The floor board bulges up a little,” I jump when I heard Eli’s voice.  
“What?”   
“The floor board. It’s noticeable. And I’d stop leaving it on. You got a text message last night. Grant heard it around 5 O’clock.” Eli told me.   
“Please don’t tell! Please!” I begged. I couldn’t have Eli tell Collin. He would kill me and Liam…  
“I won’t. It sounds like you’re in love with whomever your texting. But just be more careful. I know you wouldn’t have told Collin if it was either Grant or I.” Eli smiled sitting on his bed.   
As soon as it was dark I took out the phone to see I had not only one but six new text messages from Liam.   
From: Liam Payne  
To: Jason <3  
Hey babes how are you?  
From: Liam Payne  
To: Jason <3  
Please answer…  
From: Liam Payne  
To: Jason <3  
Are you ignoring me?   
From: Liam Payne   
From: Jason <3  
I called & it wnt str8 2 voicemail… I'm starting 2 worry, plz reply  
From: Liam Payne  
To: Jason <3  
Baby I’m dying over here. Worry=killn me. plz reply  
From: Liam Payne  
To: Jason <3  
Im flyin out there in 2days if u don't reply rite now I’ll send the whole Detroit police force to look 4 you.  
That had been texted to me less than a few minutes ago. I hurriedly replied with a quick text.  
From: Jason  
To: Liam  
I’m sorry I haven’t been texting lately. There’s a lot going on. But feel free to come and visit, just don’t call the cops. Haha.  
I knew that if he called the cops Collin would get mad at me and end up taking it out on both me and Liam. Liam replied within a few seconds.  
From: Liam Payne  
To: Jason <3  
Don’t scare me like that again babe. But I’ll see you in a few days. Xx  
We texted only back in fourth that one time and never spoke about my personal life. I was excited about Liam coming. He was one of my only friends. Hopefully Liam will become more than my friend.   
|Chapter three>>>Finally|  
The day was finally here. As soon as Collin left for the day I ran to the News Stand. I had borrowed the new pair of jeans Grant had bought for Eli. They were big but looked nicer than my usual clothes.   
I got to the new stand a few minutes after 9am and was completely out of breath. I held the iPhone close to my chest as I sunk down on the curb. There was no sign of Liam. I sat there waiting. I watched the hotel that was not surrounded by girls like it had been the weeks before. I really did have to ask him about what made him popular with so many girls around town enough to get chased. Liam was a lot different than most girls I’ve met. He had this accent that I didn’t know where from. He was very nice too.   
After about an hour I decided to stand up. My legs had fallen asleep yet I did not want to leave without seeing him. I jumped when I heard the iPhone go off. I saw it was a text from Liam.  
From: Liam Payne  
To: Jason <3  
Turn around and walk to the building next to the hotel.  
I carefully walked across the street and through the ongoing traffic. Walking towards the building that looked like it wasn’t open for the day yet I was nervous to see Liam. I felt a hand grab my arm and I started to cry and shrink away.  
“Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me.” I murmured trying not to make any noise. It always hurts more if you fight it.  
“Shush, shush I’m not going to hurt you. Please don’t cry,” a voice said releasing my arm but I could still feel their close presence. I sniffled and kept my eyes closed. They don’t like it when you see their face. It’s only more trouble if you do. I know this might sound dumb but I wanted to only have Liam touch me. But I’m already dirty and used he doesn’t want someone who has been used as much as me.   
“Jason? Please open your eyes I’m not going to hurt you. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
-  
\--  
\---  
\-----  
\-------  
\----------  
I woke up in a bed that wasn’t mine. I don’t even have a bed. I checked under the covers to see if I still had my clothes on but I looked and saw that I was wearing some large sweatpants and a warm gray hoodie. They had gotten me…  
I crept off the bed and headed for the door. As I reached for the doorknob the door swung open. I shrunk away and fell into a ball.   
“He’s still scared, Andy. I don't know what I did wrong…” I heard Liam say. I slowly looked up to see Liam standing with a handsome guy that had long blond hair and a small beard. He has found a boyfriend…I rushed out of the room and wiped the tears that continued to pour out of my eyes.  
“Jason, wait!” I ignored the call and continued to run until I was at the hotel stairwell door. I had to get back. Collin was going to kill me, literally. I wasn’t supposed to be out this late; we weren’t even supposed to leave the house.  
“Jason, please! Just wait.” Liam held me from behind.  
“Liam, have to go. I can’t stay here! Collin will kill me. More like hunt me down and skin me alive just like he did to Blake!” I cried realizing that what my fate would be after all of these years of trying to survive.  
“What are you talking about? What did Collin do to Blake?” Liam asked holding me tighter, more passively. 

“He took him… to the shed… and we heard screams… Collin came out…but Blake never did.” I managed in between sobs. I don't know why but I couldn’t help but to tell Liam all of this I felt like I could trust him with all of this. Liam picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed, once we were back in the hotel room.   
“Whose ‘we’, Jason?” I looked up to see the blond called Andy.   
“The other people in the ring…” I cowered closer to Liam. Andy had the same shade of dirty blond hair as Collin but had kinder eyes.  
“Liam I need to talk to you, in private. Now” Andy said through clenched teeth. I held Liam closer not wanting to leave his arms.  
“I’ll be right back, promise,” Liam kissed my cheek and went into the bathroom to talk with Andy; The bathroom being the only area with a door in the hotel room.   
“Liam...don’t you know…we have to…let the cops…it’s not our prob…he’ll hunt you…fine…we’ll…I warned you,” Andy and Liam exited the bathroom and Liam went straight to me and held me in his arms.  
“Jason, you’re staying here tonight. I won’t let you go back there, ever.” Liam said sternly. I nodded but I was still worried.   
After Andy went to his hotel room, Liam ordered us room service for dinner. We decided to watch Toy Story2 since it was playing on Disney channel. “Jason?” Liam asked muting the TV during a commercial.   
“Hmm?” I looked up at him, and shifted around in his arms to look at him.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were a prostitute?” Liam asked, his eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.  
“Because I didn’t want you to judge me, or feel bad for me like you do now. Also I never wanted you to be suck into this crappy mess I call life.” I mumbled.  
“Jason, I’m not going to judge you but I will care. From the first second I saw you I cared. I knew you were different from all of those screaming fans. You don't like me because I’m famous you like me because I’m just regular old Liam James Payne.” He smiled and kissed my cheek.  
“Liam, you have to leave. If Collin finds you you’ll be dead. I don't care what happens to me I just care what happens to you.” I tell Liam.   
“We could leave. I could take you back to London. You would be safe. Please, Jason?” I pondered what he was saying. Blake had gotten half way across the country in a week. But I going half way across the globe in a matter of days could work. But I couldn’t leave everyone in the hell hole…  
I nodded and told Liam I would go with him. But I said that first we’d have to get Eli and Grant with us. Eli and had been there almost as long as I had. I couldn’t leave him.   
“I need to make some calls go to sleep, baby. I’ll be here.” Liam said laying me on the bed. I nodded and drifted off to sleep.  
-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
When I awoke I found that Liam had his arms wrapped around me. I being much shorter than him, he almost six foot and I only being 5’7 he was also more muscular.   
“You’re awake,” I felt Liam bend his head down and kiss my cheek.  
“Liam. If I’m going to move away with you, you have to tell me more about you.” I shifted around to face him.   
“Well, what would you like to know?” Liam smiled.  
“Full name?”   
“Liam James Payne”  
“Hometown?”  
“Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England”  
“What do you do for a living?” Hehehe had to sneak that question in somewhere.  
“I’m in a band called One Direction. We’re just finished our Up All Night Tour.” Liam explained to me.   
“So that’s why there were so many girls chasing after you” I mused.   
“Yeah, that makes much more sense doesn’t it,” He chuckled.  
“What is Andy to you...?” I had to ask. It would be wrong of me to take Liam away from Andy. That would be cruel of me.   
“Andy is my best mate. He and I grew up in Wolverhampton together. Andy started his own clothing line a little while after me and the boys got 3rd place on XFactor.” Liam smiled.  
I stopped pestering him with questions and sat up in bed. I was about to say something when my tummy growled. I blushed and hide under the blanket.  
“You hungry, baby?” Liam asked concerned. “When’s the last time you ate?”  
“Um…three days ago, maybe.” I told him honestly.   
“You go look at the room service menu while I go take a quick shower, ‘kay?” I nodded and stumbled out of the bed and over to the dining table. I almost drooled when I saw all of the photos of the different choices. I wanted to try so many of them.  
Once Liam had come out of the shower I had decided to get some waffles which I hadn’t had in a long time they looked so fluffy and delicious. Liam had them sent up and only got himself a cup of apple juice and a cup of yogurt.   
“Liam, when do we leave? I want to stop and get Eli and Grant before we do…” Liam had gotten me a passport along with Eli and Grant. Apparently you can do that just by looking up your name you can get your birth certificate.   
“Sure, but I’m going with you and so is Andy.” 

-  
\--  
\---  
\----

I looked out the window if the car to see the house I had been living in for what felt like decades. “Are you sure you want to go in there?” Liam looked confident yet was still holding my hand tightly. I nodded and stepped out of the SUV.  
Liam and Andy were at both my sides as we walked into the house. I knew Collin would be gone for the day and probably wouldn’t notice I was gone yet. Liam and I went upstairs while Andy stayed on the main floor.  
There was faint shuffling of feet upstairs. I held Liam’s hand tighter as I ascended up the stairs. I went to the boys’ room and slowly opened the door. Inside were the boys of the ring. Eli was hidden behind Grant. The rest of the boys were behind Rico who was hugging his twin Manny tightly.   
“It’s just me guys.” I whispered stepping further into the room. They all sighed and Eli got out of the bed and hugged me.   
“Where have you been? I was worried sick about you.” Eli gushed. He saw that I had only hugged him with one arm and looked up to see Liam holding my other. “You must be Jay’s lover.” Eli smiled. Liam nodded and held out his free hand for Eli to shake.   
“Eli, Liam is going to take us away. You and Grant can come with us.” I told him happily.   
“What about the others? We can’t just leave them here to face the wrath of Collin. Please let them come with us?” Eli pleaded.  
I looked up at Liam who looked deep in thought. “Fine but put on some clothes and don't pack anything there’s not enough room for that.” Liam helped me get the girls ready and ended up taking off his jacket and T-shirt to a few of them.   
“Hurry up, guys!” Grant told us. Andy had loaded a bunch of people in the SUV and Liam and I were trying to get the last girl clothes, since she was only in panties, she didn’t feel safe going out like that I doubt anyone would.   
“Come on Isabel, we have to go. Collin will be back soon.” I begged her.  
“But I don't have any clothes, please don't make me. I’ll stay behind…” She sighed looking defeated.  
“I’m not leaving any of you behind, here take this” I took off my shirt and handed it to her along with a blanket off one of the beds.   
“What the hell is going on here?” I froze at the slurred voice. Collin. Liam’s eyes widened and he mouthed for Isabel and I to stay quiet. He crept down stair and I heard a loud crash. I gasped, hoping that Liam hasn’t hurt.  
“Jason, get her out now!” I heard Liam yell from downstairs. Obeying him, I pulled Isabel down the stairs and out the door. She jumped into the little room left in the back seat and trunk. I turned to see that Collin had Liam pinned to the ground and was raining punches down on him. Liam was trying his best to block them but he still wasn’t out matched by Collins muscular 6’5’’ frame.   
“Jason, get in the car. Liam’s has trained as a boxer for more than ten years. He can handle himself.” Andy urged me. He was already behind the wheel, ready to drive off.   
“I can’t just leave him, Andy.” I yelled running back into the house. Liam was still blocking what seemed like never ending blows.   
“Collin, stop!” I yelled trying to push him off of Liam.   
“Get the fuck back, you faggot.” Collin shoved me away making me land hard against the fireplace. Oof! I reached up to feel a warm liquid spreading on my head. I pulled my hand down to see blood on my hand just as the room got dark…


End file.
